Flip Art
Flip Art is the 66th episode of Happy Tree Friends: Hawaiian Style and the 36th episode of Season 3. In this episode, Flippy's latest flipping out fit turns into a work of art when Josh paints a picture of the action. Cast Starring: Flippy Josh Sheega Disco Bear Featuring: Mime Giggles Doodoo Petunia Nutty Appearances: Generic Tree Friends Plot In Maui, Flippy and Sheega are talking a walk through town. Sheega informs Flippy that she has to go to the supermarket to pick up some items. Flippy gets and Sheega takes off into the air. Flippy walks into Josh's loft and gallery. Josh greets Flippy at the front door and shows Flippy some of his artwork he had made over the past several weeks. Josh is getting a new idea for a painting. Josh grabs his art supplies and canvas and walks with Flippy into town. As the two of them head to the park, Mime is being a fire breather. This causes Flippy to flip out and become Fliqpy due to the sight of Mime breathing fire reminding him of a time of a burning village in the W.A.R. Josh sets his art supplies and sees that Fliqpy is perfect for his next piece of artwork. Fliqpy heads over to Mime and pours the wine down his throat and then shoves the flame stick down his throat. Mime blows up and his bloody remains splatter on the ground. Disco Bear screams and tries to run away but Fliqpy corners him with his machete and cuts Disco Bear's head off to his death. Josh cheers Fliqpy for his task and he paints the action on the canvas. Fliqpy walks over to the canvas and agrees with Josh about the artwork. Doodoo is seen sitting on the bench but Fliqpy jumps onto him and bites his left arm off and eats it. Doodoo sees his missing arm and turns white and dies. A few Generic Tree Friends run away and hide. Giggles and Petunia are playing chess when Fliqpy knocks the chess table over. Fliqpy gets his machete out and stabs Giggles in the back and Petunia in the stomach. Both girls die as a result of what Fliqpy did to them. Nutty is having a big sugar rush and jumps onto Fliqpy. Fliqpy cuts Nutty down the middle with his machete and kills him. Sheega walks to the park and growls in a flirty manner at Fliqpy. She walks to him and kisses him which causes him to snap out of his fit and become Flippy again. Flippy freaks out at the carnage he caused. Josh explains to Sheega that he painted a picture of the carnage. He shows it to Sheega and Flippy. It looks perfect. A few weeks later at Josh's art gallery, the painting is on display to the public as Generic Tree Friends see the depiction of Fliqpy killing Mime, Disco Bear, Doodoo, Giggles and Petunia. This painting has already sold big. Flippy and Sheega see the painting again. Flippy gets one knee and holds an engagement ring. He asks Sheega if she will marry him. Sheega gets excited and says yes. The two of them kiss, ending the episode. Moral: "Art really is the best!" Deaths * Mime dies when Fliqpy pours the wine bottle down his throat and the fire stick causing him to explode. * Disco Bear's head is cut off by Fliqpy's machete. * Doodoo dies from blood loss due his left arm being eaten off of him by Fliqpy. * Petunia and Giggles are both stabbed by Fliqpy's machete. * Fliqpy slices Nutty in half. Injuries * Doodoo's left arm is bitten off by Fliqpy. (Before death) Destruction * Mime's striped shirt blows into shreds when he blows up. * The chess table Petunia and Giggles were using breaks into a million pieces. Trivia * This is the first HTF Hawaiian Style episode where Josh interacts with Flippy. * Flippy's propsal to Sheega sets the stage for Flippy & Sheega's Wedding, * Flippy show cannibalism in this episode as he eats Doodoo's left arm. * Mime was a fire breather in Double Whammy a HTF Canon tv episode. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Happy Tree Friends: Hawaiian Style Episodes